User blog:Zetasaber/Character Profile
Name: James Seibel Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Alias: Chaos Previous Aliases: Soul, Takeover, Trajectory, Anarchy Powers: Projectile Body, Bullet Projection, Meteor Summoning, Jet Propulsion Abilities: Supernatural Speed (Enhanced Level), Enhanced Jump, Sleep Inducement Occupations: Rogue Assassin, Bounty Hunter, Thief Archetypes: Loveable Rogue, The Dragonslayer, The Trickster Origin Story: In 2095, a nuclear war had begun, WWIII. With the planet’s advanced technology, earth was able to withstand the war, although 87% of the human race had been wiped out. James Seibel had moved to Japan with his parents in 2094, when he was only 13. North Korea’s dictatorship had reached new heights, and bombed both South Korea and most of America. Russia wanted in, and attacked its surrounding countries. By 2095, it was all out war, and James’s parents had joined the Japanese army. James was sent to a foster home, which was then put on lockdown soon after when North Korea took over Japan. Only a few of the children escaped on the one raft they owned, and were soon delivered to America. America had become a communist country in 2056, when a single independent party had taken over. After a nuclear bomb struck San Francisco in 2097, most Californians were murdered, but James survived the explosion. He was rushed to a hospital in Vegas, were his powers were awakened. Seibel woke up in 2099, and was then gathering recollections of his memories. He hadn’t known whether or not his parents had survived the war, but one thing’s for sure – his goal was to rid the earth of all evil, and overthrow the Communist American government, to return to the democracy it once was. Personal Information Birthday: 9.18.2081 Likes (3): Basketball, exquisite weaponry, competition Dislikes (3): Loud noises, losing, being confused and/or frustrated Hobbies: Drawing, street ball, collecting weapons, gaming, street racing, thefts, skateboarding Major Flaw: Little people skills, fails to realize the obvious, moderate to severe motion sickness Species: Human Values: His collections, basketball team jerseys Motto: “To strike Chaos in the embodiment of darkness!” Quotes: “If you can’t beat ‘em, may as well provoke ‘em!” “Define ‘reckless.’” “HAHAHA- no.” “You? Power? Don’t make me laugh, evil.” “You should’ve really thought this through before attacking the city, y’know.” “I’m SO DONE with this whole ‘hero’ crap.” Personality: Very humorous, smooth, and smart, yet possesses no people skills, and fails to realize the obvious. James Seibel takes a great interest in science and algebra, giving him an intellectual advantage in basketball. Seibel runs at great speeds, allowing him to rush down the court, and win most of the time. Mostly an open book, but only if a third party asks him a question regarding this. In fights, James can be a bit aggressive, and gets pissed off easily. This often takes his blood pressure to its heights, resulting in stress and a low dexterity. Despite his flaws, his powers can take him to achieve great levels relative to his opponents. His goal is to remove all evil from the earth of 2099. Alone, he’s mostly quiet, and enjoys writing, gaming, and practicing free throws. Comic books catch his attention easily, often distracting him from his previous task. Obviously, Seibel is a heavy procrastinator, and seems to lose attention and focus easier than the average human. Attitude: Very humorous sometimes, others, cold and distant. Often a bit quiet unless he feels a bond between himself and another. Doesn’t brag about his powers, but doesn’t hesitate to show them off if he trusts the third party. Philosophy: Everyone is both evil and good, yet many find the strength to unleash the darkness within. Lifestyle: Obsessed with upgrading his powers, or finding out how to extend them to greater heights. Lives in an abandoned warehouse, which he has upgraded to the extent of it being a man cave. He doesn’t wish to move anywhere else but his home in futuristic New Orleans, where the crime rate is still the top in the US. His robbery victims are only the government, and government-sponsored banks. Instead of entering the areas armed, he puts his victims to sleep and gets out with big stacks of cash in his backpack, his teenager appearance leading people to believe it’s for school. While adaptable to any lifestyle, James Seibel only believes in defending the area he lives in, believing that there are other superhumans out in the world. This causes him to ask less hostile in foreign towns. Fighting Style: To prevent himself from instantly revealing his superhuman abilities, James will commence in hand-to-hand combat before anything else. Consequentially, this seldom succeeds, and causes him to get wounded before he can use his abilities to the fullest. His most common attack gives him the ability to become a “human missile,” granting him flight, super speed, and quick reflexes, all used at once. His enhanced abilities allow him to pass alarms, including motion sensors. He avoids camping on top of vehicles, his motion sickness granting the enemy an advantage. If he’s revealed to have a low chance of winning, he uses a jet-propulsion-like technique to strike the enemy harshly and return to the warehouse at high speeds. Limitations: Very indecisive, which can lead Chaos to make the wrong move. His motion sickness cripples his ability to fight in certain environments. When wounded, it’s harder to control the trajectory of his path while propelling himself at higher speeds. When moving at high speeds, his body produces toxins quicker, giving him a time limit to fight at certain speeds. He also has to control his velocity, or else he may cause major damage to the surrounding environment, robbing him of most of his funds. Base of Operations Base of Operations: New Orleans, Louisiana. In 2099, Orleans takes up about 75% of Louisiana, opposed to its history as a smaller city. It keeps the title of highest crime rate in America. Most of the city is unguarded because of its bad reputation, leading many people to move to the city, and making it the highest-populated city in the country. Conditions and Benefits: The security of buildings, while unguarded, is surrounded in many traps, as nearly every criminal’s face is caught on camera and recorded. The security cameras scan every person who enters, along with the tracking of ammunition, knives, and swords. Most people can enter the high-tech facilities, giving 2099 an advanced society. Abandoned areas are usually criminal hideouts, so guards and police officers can catch them easily…most of the time. The air is fresh, and the culture is very diverse, preventing racism in the city. Exquisite meals and dress are common, and every person has a method of self-defense, which is distributed to outsiders and disabled when entering a building. Town Square has smaller shops, a couple for each and every of your common groceries. Economy and Society: The economical rate is high, and everyone is given a job of their choice when they reach the age required. The unemployment rate is low enough to keep everyone stocked up on cash. Citizens donate both ideas and cash to businesses in exchange for the city gaining certain technological upgrades. Crime and Punishment: Crime is high, but so is the punishment for crime. Everyone in the city is innocent until proven guilty, and the courts have both comical and sophisticated devices to arrest a guilty suspect. (i.e. lie detector, mind readers, behaviorists, etc.) Security and Defense: All houses have peep holes, bullet-proof windows, advanced security systems, and so on. All of Louisiana has a military composed of cyborg humans, the SWAT is composed of highly-trained males and females, and the police is composed of intellectually-superior detectives. If any signs of a rebellion show, it is immediately stopped by the NOPD, who calm them down, and threaten anyone who comes off as a major threat. Professionalism: New Orleans has a luxurious lifestyle, where everyone is given top-of-the-ladder equipment and food is cheap. Despite the leader’s generosity towards human welfare, important jobs are still needed for development in the city. The city’s mayor, Aubrey Pierce, gathered a team of the best engineers to create a nifty piece of machinery known as the Human Welfare Development System (HWDS), a supercomputer capable of solving any economic or social problems in the city. Jobs are distributed to humans who have a college major in that area, and they receive a high pay in exchange for putting such hard work into the job. All people who decide they will need a job own one, thanks to the HWDS. If the HWDS malfunctions, or brings the city to potential doom, Mrs. Pierce has a categorized list of teams to work on the city’s well-being, while the engineering team works on fixing the HWDS, destroying it, or creating an advanced HWDS 2.0. Social Classes: To keep the city in check, New Orleans has fair social classes, but only on an economical level. Members of different classes can interact with one another, and do basicakky everything together. *Upper Class – Mayors, sergeants, admirals, chiefs, etc. *Upper-Middle – The Army, SWAT, Business owners, heads of the mayor’s teams *Middle Class – Members of the mayor’s teams, small-business owners *Lower Class – Your average person It is, of course, possible to advance or go back into different classes. Notable Relations Name: Emily Seibel Alias: Samurai Occupation: None Powers: Organic Weapons, Peak Human Condition, Enhanced Charisma Alignment: Neutral Birthday: 11.1.2078 Emily Seibel is James’ long-lost sister, who ran away from home at 4 years old. She got caught up in the nuclear war while fighting for America. With her condition and weaponry, she has the power to overthrow states single-handedly. Notably, she wears a costume that makes her appear as a male rather than a female, and has a certain charm to her that can form an entire rebellion. Name: Leonard Jones Alias: Militia Admiral Jones Occupation: Army Admiral Powers: Enhanced Marksmanship, Weapon Proficiency, Peak Human Strength, Stealth Tactics Alignment: Chaotic Good Birthday: 5.20.2067 Leonard Jones is the strongest non-superpowered human in the land. He leads the entire New Orleans army, and is seeking help from superheroes like Samurai and Chaos. Later in the storyline, Leonard is the one who unites the siblings. Jones is like a one-man army, who is so stealthy that he wiped out the remainder of Al Queda single-handedly at age 14. His overprotective gear is worn to hide the fact that he is becoming old, allowing him to strike a sense of intimidation in his opponents. Category:Blog posts